


I can't quite believe my eyes

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: vent... I guess...





	

"He was in my dream, Tyler."

Tyler knows exactly who Josh is talking about. "Was it a dream about..."

"No." Josh twists his fingers together. "I have enough of that when I'm awake."

It's silent. Tyler doesn't know what to say. 

"I wat him to go away." Josh sighs. "If he's in my dreams then... I don't know what to do anymore."

"I'll keep you safe." Tyler says. 

He means it.

**Author's Note:**

> vent... I guess...


End file.
